AI
by Fukinaramaple
Summary: Sakura yang mengingat masa lalunya yang indah dalam sebuah catatan... hm... saya gak pandai bikin summary... TwT


Malam ini,begitu indah. Dengan bintang yang bersinar menghiasi malam,dan bulan yang terang benderang menyinari langit malam. Sakura mengingat masa-masanya dulu. Masa-masa mengenal CINTA. Ia lantas membuka buku diary nya dan membaca catatan-catatan kecil yang ia tulis waktu SMP juga mengenang hal-hal yang indah di masa itu. Dan,mulailah ia membaca lembaran pertama

_**~AI (CINTA)~**_

_Dunia ini,tidak hanya berisi hal-hal baik. Aku sudah tau. Dunia ini,dunia untuk mengerjakan perintah tuhan. Aku sudah tau. Dunia ini,bukan untuk mencari cinta. Aku tidak tau itu. Apa itu benar? CINTA. Dia bukan sesuatu untuk dicari?!_

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**~A Naruto Fanfic~**

**AI © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Memangnya,apa saja yang kau tau tentang dunia?" tanya seorang gadis cantik kepada seorang temannya.

"dunia itu penuh dengan keindahan alam. Dan fasilitas modern. Seperti kota,maupun desa. Juga tempat-tempat yang unik..." jawab seseorang yang memakai kacamata.

"hm... bukan begitu maksudku. Bukan tentang teori... maksudku,apa arti dunia dalam hidup?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu kembali bertanya.

Gadis berkacamata menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. Gadis berambut pink hanya menunduk melihat jawaban itu.

"Sakura,Ino,kalian sedang apa?" tanya seorang gadis lagi yang imut. Dia Hinata. Wanita keturunan klan Hyuuga yang sekaligus adik dari Neji,seorang ketua kelas 8B.

"en... tidak... kami sedang mengobrol..." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Hinata kepada kedua temannya itu. Mereka pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

_Apa aku salah? Aku memang menyukai CINTA. Tapi,apakah CINTA itu hal yang hanya ditentukan oleh tuhan? Jika aku boleh berkomentar,aku akan merubah takdir CINTA ku. Aku bukannya tidak menerima kenyataan. Namun,aku hanya ingin bisa mencintai semua orang terdekatku..._

Sepulang sekolah,Sakura langsung pulang ke rumahnya,yang agak jauh dari sekolahnya. Seperti biasa,ia pulang berjalan kaki. Namun,yang tak biasa adalah,dia pulang sendiri. Biasanya,ia pulang bersama Ino sahabatnya. Namun,Ino sedang ada ekstrakulikuler MaDing di sekolah.

Di tengah jalan,ia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki. Sakura tak melihat jalan sehingga menabrak orang itu. Dan,saat Sakura melihat wajah laki-laki itu,ia terkejut. Dia adalah Naruto! siswa yang memang dikenal di SMP Konohagakure itu. Karena,ia adalah salah satu murid berprestasi di bidang musik.

"eh... maaf ya... aku tidak sengaja..." ujar Sakura mennduk.

"ia... tidak apa-apa kok... lain kali,hati-hati ya..." jawab Naruto ramah.

Sakura hanya melongo mendengar jawaban lembut itu. Ia lantas pergi.

_CINTA itu tidak memandang keadaan. Juga tidak memandang jenis. CINTA itu bukan scenario yang telah diatur. Karena,CINTA itu nyata adanya. Dan tak bisa dihindari..._

Esoknya,tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Namun,hanya ada satu hal yang sangat tak terkira dihari itu.

"Moshi-moshi minna-san..." seorang anak laki-laki memasuki ruang kelas 8B. Semuanya terkejut. Lelaki itu,Naruto.

"maaf Iruka sensei. Mengganggu.." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"sekolah kita,akan mengikuti lomba musik di tingkat daerah. Karena itu,saya memanggil satu nama yang akan mewakili sekolah kita. Yaitu,Sakura Haruno!"

Sejenak seluruh kelas terdiam. Dalam hitungan ke-5,semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Sakura kaget. Siapa yang Nartuto panggil tadi?

Masih dalam keadaan bingung,Sakura lantas disuruh untuk maju ke depan.

"apa? Aku?" tanya Sakura pada semua murid.

"iya Sakura. Kamu akan berkolaborasi dengan Naruto yang memainkan piano. Suaramu 'kan memang bagus!" Ino menerangkan.

Sakura lalu maju ke kelas dan tersenyum malu.

_Aku mungkin tak tau akan perasaanmu padaku. Namun,aku tetap saja tak bisa menghapus rasa CINTAku terhadapmu. Walau kau sekejam/sejelek apapun..._

Mulai hari itu,Sakura diwajibkan untuk mengikuti latihan vokal bersama Naruto. karena,lomba akan diadakan satu minggu lagi.

Saat istirahat berlangsung,Sakura pergi ke kanting bersama Ino,Hinata,dan Ten-ten.

"Sakura. Gimana perasaan kamu waktu nyanyi sama Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"biasa saja" jawab Sakura datar lalu kembali meminum jus pesanannya.

"em... aku penasaran banget. Nanti,waktu lomba,aku akan nonton ah!" seru Ten-ten.

"aku juga! Nanti,kita berangkat bareng ya!" ujar Hinata. Ten-ten,Hinata,dan Ino akhirnya membicarakan tentang lomba musik itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengarkan sambil meminum jus melonnya.

_Sahabat juga sangat aku CINTA-i... karena,sahabat adalah seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Sahabat,tolong jangan tinggalkan aku ya... _

Seminggu pun berlalu. Dan saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Sakura bersama dengan Naruto menjalankan lomba musik. Hanya saja,mereka akan tampil diurutan terakhir.

"hm..."

"ada apa Sakura?"

"tidak... hanya saja,lama banget tampilnya"

"sabar aja... apa ada yang bisa ku bantu untuk membuatmu tidak merasa bosan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia sangat senang dengan perkataan Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

_Kau... begitu menyenangkan... kau,tau perasaan orang lain. Dan kau juga peduli teradap orang lain. Itu yang ku sukai darimu..._

Dan,akhirnya,yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga...

"kami persembahkan,Sakura dan Naruto dari ...!" ujar presenter.

Sakura dan Naruto memasuki panggung. Dan berada di posisi masing-masing.

Merekapun mulai memainkan musiknya. Dengan lagu yang berjudul 'AISHITERU'.

Naruto memainkan pianonya dengan sangat indah. Dan Sakura bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat merdu.

Limabelas menit kemudia,mereka selesai memainkan musiknya. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan.

Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum gembira karena banyak orang yang menyukai penampilan mereka.

_Dan... lagu yang indah itu... ku persembahkan untukmu... dan sahabatku... juga untuk semua yang berada disekitarku... sebagai tanda CINTA-ku kepada kalian..._

Di belakang panggung,pelatih memuji penampilan mereka.

"kalian bermain dengan bagus. Juga sangat serasi... ngomong-ngomong,kalian pantas lho..." pelatih berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya.

"ergh... kakak pelatih!" Sakura dan Naruto berteriak secara bersamaan.

Dan penentuan pemenang pun akan dimulai. Semua guru,murid,dan karyawan berdoa agar mereka diberi kemenangan.

"dan pemenangnya adalah..." presenter berhenti sejenak.

" ... selamat!"

Mereka semua kaget. Apa ini mimpi?

"benar! Kita menang!" ujar pelatih girang.

Perasaan senang tak luput dari hati mereka berdua. Menang. Menang. Menang!

"silahkan kepada pemenang untuk memasuki panggung"

Sakura dan Naruto pun memasuki panggung dan menerima piala penghargaan. Lalu,mereka mengucapkan terimakasih.

"terimakasih untuk teman-teman dari ... para guru juga kakak pelatih..." ucap Naruto.

Lalu,Sakura.

"Terimakasih,untuk teman-teman,Ino,Hinata,Ten-ten,anak kelas 8B semuanya yang ada di ..." Sakura lantas menarik nafas pelan dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"dan... yang paling khusus saya sampaikan adalah... terimakasih banyak sebesar-besarnya kepada Naruto... kau,telah mengubah hidupku menjadi indah..."

Kata-kata yang terucap oleh Sakura membuat Naruto merasa malu sekaligus senang.

Keesokan harinya... Sakura kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Sesampainya disekolah,banyak sekali siswa yang menghampirinya.

"Sakura... kemarin suara kamu bagus banget lho...!"

"Sakura... aku nge-fans sama kamu..."

"Sakura... nyanyi dong..."

Serbuan beberapa siswa yang memujinya,membuatnya khawatir. Ia berfikir. 'kenapa dengan semua orang? Apa kemampuan memang harus dibeberkan? Apa mau mereka? Berlebihan sekali!'

Sakura sangat jengkel saat itu. Karena,ia tidak biasa seperti itu. Sakura berlari menuju kelasnya.

Dikelaspun,ia telah dihadang oleh Ten-ten,Ino,dan Hinata.

"uwaaa... makasih ya Sakura,udah nyebutin nama kami dipanggung..." ujar Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Kini,ia memulai hari-harinya tidak dengan mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Kini,ia mengerti arti dunia. Dunia adalah piranti/sarana yang diberikan tuhan kepada manusia untuk memberi CINTA. Juga untuk menjadikan sesuatu yang baru.

Mungkin juga,ia akan menemukan CINTA-nya yang baru sesudah Naruto. kini,ia telah memulai kehidupan barunya.

_Dan, dengan Harapan dan Semangat..  
Akupun menjalani ini semua dengan Ketulusan Hati..  
Berharap, Hari esok akan lebih baik Lagi..  
Dengan Harapan yang Indah..  
Aku akan terus berjuang..  
Melawan Tantangan , dan Rintangan..  
Dalam Hidup ini.._

_Juga disertai rasa cinta... yang semakin dalam..._

_Terhadap semuanya... yang kumiliki_

Selesai sudah Sakura membaca catatan di buku diary-nya. Sambil menuangkan ekspresi senangnya,ia kemudian kembali menulis catatan...

_Kenangan dimasa itu,takkan ku hapus sampai kapanpun. Karena,CINTA adalah segalanya bagiku. Cinta terhadap teman,sahabat,keluarga,dan semua yang ada pada duniaku..._

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

-x-

~THE END...~

Maaf ya,kalau gaje. Soalnya,aku memang orang gaje... TwT

Terimakasih juga kepada Alda Fitri Meliyani yang membantu saya membuat fic ini... ^^

Silahkan direview... ^^


End file.
